Dumbledore's Army
Dumbledore's Army is the secondary military force that exists in Hogwarts, and also exists in the Republic of Hogwarts. Once a mainly ceremonial army, it has become very battle hardened over the course of the last 20 years, as it has been at the front of two major conflicts. Dumbledore's Army has become very important in lending aid to the increasingly diminshed land forces of the realm of Hogwarts, and their surrouding allies. It's current leader is Harry Potter, but he rules through the council, and in this way the true power lies amongst the entire army leadership. The Council is made up of twelve very powerful Magi of whom all are capable of truly horrifying levels of Magi ability. In Harry Potter though lies the direction of the new army which is newer recruits replacing the huge losses that the Army suffered during the civil war and then war against The Empire amongst their leadership caste. History Early History Hogwarts Civil War Main Article : Hogwarts Civil War : "You don't know what it's like! You — neither of you — you've never had to face him, have you?... you two sit there acting like I'm a clever little boy to be standing here, alive, like Diggory was stupid, like he messed up — you just don't get it, that could just as easily have been me, it would have been if Voldemort hadn't needed me" : -Harry Potter Dumbledore's army became important for the first time in many generations as the the Hogwarts Civil War spread from something containable to a true open conflict. During the civil war the army of Dumbledore suffered extreme losses in its upper ranks through disertion to the side of Voldermorte as well as the hundreds of Magi who were killed in the conflict. This loss was hard to replace but the young students of Hogwarts were quickly shuffled into the lost positions and during the tail end of the war students like Harry Potter, and Neville Longbottem became the front line of defence. Hogwarts war with The Empire Main Article : Hogwarts war with the Empire : "Every great Magi in history has started out as nothing more than what we are now: students. If they can do it, why not us?" : -Harry Potter Present Day Organaization It's current leader is Harry Potter, but he rules through the council, and in this way the true power lies amongst the entire army leadership. The Council is made up of twelve very powerful Magi of whom all are capable of truly horrifying levels of Magi ability. In Harry Potter though lies the direction of the new army which is newer recruits replacing the huge losses that the Army suffered during the civil war and then war against The Empire amongst their leadership caste. Archmage See Also : Harry Potter Harry Potter is the son of James and Lilly Potter making him a member of House Potter. Harry Potter had one sibling in the form of Neville Potter who was many years older then him, and had been a growingly powerful Magi before he was murdered during the massacre that took place against House Potter. Harry is also romantically linked with Jinny Weezly of the powerful House Weezly, but this is a fake story that while Jinny is obsessively in love with him, he is deeply in love with Hermione Granger. Despite this fact he has married Ginny Weezly following the departure of Hermione Granger, and he has accepted that Hermione may never return and because of this he has fallen farther in love with Ginny. With Ginny Weezly he has two children in the form of Vienne, and Glodin Potter of which both are quite young by the end of the Rise of Lucernem with Glodin Potter becoming a squire after finding out he did not have Magi abilities. Harry Potter is by many in the Hogwarts community believed to be the most powerful Magi user in the known world. Since the beginning of the Hogwarts based conflicts many in Hogwarts have died in order to protect the young boy that is gaining an almost religious following to him. This makes Harry very uncomfortable as he doesn't feel that any of the lives lost have been worth keeping him safe. He has an almost fatalist approach to life due to his guilt over the deaths of all these people. Harry Potter would end the Civil War when he proved incapable of being defeated by the Deatheaters and they were forced to retreat after disasterous conflicts. Following this conflict he would become embroiled in the Hogwarts war with The Empire where he took up a position of serious influence. During this war he alongside a large group of elite Magi would infiltrate the Empire's main battlecamp and summon thousands of elementals that proceeded to massacre the entire command structure before they pushed against the attacking force and left them a ruined mess. Strength Category:Hogwarts Category:Republic of Hogwarts Category:Magi Order